


Changes

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just a poor boy and the temp keeps rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

His dad once told him that the best way to cook a lobster was to slowly increase the temperature. “Poor ol’ boy won’t even realized he’s boiled to death til he wakes up in heaven.” 

That’s how Finn feels about Rae. 

He supposes the first temperature change came right after Archie made Finn break her heart (if he’s honest with himself, it was probably before then, at the mention of her kissing Arch, but Finn won’t analyze this until years later). She was so mad at them both, so ready to push a boot right up Archie’s arse and it made him like her because he never could handle a girl who let a man walk all over her. Like the lobsters in the pot, he thought he might have felt something shift but then everything evened out and he was grumping at her again. 

The next time, he definitely felt the temperature spike but he liked the feel of it. He punched Big G and imagined the look she gave him was one of adoration. He spent the entire night carefully choosing songs for the Knebworth trip only to have her bail out of the car 20 seconds into the first song- maybe the Babylon Zoo bit wasn’t as funny as he thought. And even though it’s the “Knebworth Mix”, he ejects the tape and puts it in his pocket. He can’t imagine any of the lads listening to a tape that ends in Mazzy Star’s ‘Fade Into You’. The tape goes in the bottom of his underwear drawer when he gets home along with a love letter that’s been rewritten half a dozen times (it will take him 13 years to give her the tape. It’s before their first son is born and she listens to it during the delivery and doesn’t take the piss out of him for crying when he holds their son for the first time).

He reckons the water started boiling during the sexy party but he was so comfortable in her bed, he couldn’t tell. He knew something was up because he cried in front of her and Finn Nelson never cried in front of anything. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked talking to her (they’ll talk every night for 68 years and she’ll never run out of things to say and he’ll never get tired of listening) and he’ll rewrite that love letter another dozen times when he gets home.

He’s doesn’t realized he’s boiled to death and in heaven until they’re standing in front of the chippy after her mum’s wedding reception. She’s beautiful and he’s nervous and terrible with words. There’s so much to say but he knows he has time. They have time. (During their 30th wedding anniversary party, she’ll confess that in a moment of panic she though he had traced ‘I’m an emu’ on her back. He’ll buy an emu costume the next day and chase her around the house.)

At their wedding, his dad fixes Finn’s tie, pats him on the shoulder and says, “My little lobster is all grown up.” 

Rae will hear his laughter all the way in the vestibule and it will give her courage as Kester walks her down the aisle.


End file.
